


Reputaions

by Is_anyone_there0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_anyone_there0/pseuds/Is_anyone_there0
Summary: Lance moves away from is small island in Cuba to live with his cousin Allura by his mother's request. Moving to England was a big enough change now he has to deal with a famous cousin and his budding fame while keeping a pure image. When things go south for him who will stick with him and who will stab him in the back?Inspired by Taylor Swifts Reputation album and featuring bands like AJR, Bastille, Cobra Star Ship, and probably more by request.





	Reputaions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and my story, I'm still in the early stages of it all and hope you enjoy it. If you are reading this I might have made a few mistakes and would love help to figure out more plot holes and cracks in the story so I am looking for a beta reader, please message me if you have any concerns or questions!

I still remember when I first came to the U.K. My mom was talking to her brother, who she hadn’t seen in person in years, and was asking him if he could take care of teenage me. I’m originally from Cuba and the youngest and most needy of six kids. But with all my older siblings moving out, back in, getting married, having kids, there might as well have been fifty kids. And as I was just as needy as my baby third cousin Marina, my parents just wanted a better life for me. 

My uncle had moved to Britain when he was about my age because he got some fancy scholarship to high school, college, grad school etcetera. Point is he is crazy rich he found a girl after he worked himself to the bone for a better life he wanted to bring back to Cuba, but fate had another plan. He found a girl and well as cheesy as it sounds he swears it was love at first sight, for himself. She kept telling him no, that she wasn’t interested, and had an image to keep in check and well as the story goes she finally gave in and hid this secret boyfriend from her family. When she finally came forward with him her family was shocked and nearly threw her out but after a heartfelt monologue he somehow was accepted into her family. He didn’t really know her family, he knew them personally but not in another light so you can imagine when he found out that he was engaged to the girl ninth in line for the throne of Britain, he was very shocked, confused, happy, confused, even denied it, but ultimately he was confused. Well still they got married and had a daughter not long after, that’s my cousin. 

I’d never met this cousin or this uncle or even my aunt. I’d never even been off of my small island before that day I found myself lost in an airport terminal, hoping I could find the right bag off baggage claim, wishing that coming here wouldn’t be something I regret in the long run. I was officially told to met them at gate Seventeen A, but I was told by someone with an accent I could hardly understand. I was given a picture as an I.D. for my cousin or uncle or aunt seeming as they would pick me up so I slowly, curiously, hazardly strolled through making my way to gate Seventeen A with a duffle bag I stole from one of my brothers, a backpack taking from the other, and my uncle’s left behind guitar. 

The last thing I’d imagine at the gait was my lack of family to greet me off the flying metal death bird but instead there was a man with as orange as orange could get naturally hair and a barbershop quartet mustache, dressed like someone out of a bad Sci-fi story, wielding a sign that screamed “Lance McClain.” I walked over to him shy of course and that’s when I recognized his voice.  
“Excuse me Sir, I’m here to pick up a very important young boy and I was wondering if you could tilt a little to your left so I might be able to spot him?” he directed at me, kinda unsure of what he was really saying.  
“You’re the one I could barely understand on the phone,” I could tell he was confused by my accent too, thick and spanish but that’s what you get for English being your second language.  
“You must be young Lance then! Much taller than I imagined, lankier too…”  
“Yes, I’m Lance and I don’t think I caught your name?”  
“You can just call me Coran. I’m a friend of the family Altea who just finishing preparations for you. If you follow me we can get this show on the road and to your new home!”  
“Y-yeah sure, lead the way,” why was I so nervous? I don’t remember.  
“Do you need help with your bags? I’d be happy to help,” he said as we began to the car.  
“No! Thanks… I got it, I don’t have much anyways,”  
“I’m sure that’s about to change, you’ll be well taken care of. I can promise that,” For the rest of the walk we both tried to make small talk to ease my nerves and to try to demolish this accent barrier, but we kept getting confused with slang and pronunciation so it never lasted too long. 

When we got to the car, I was thinking it would be something nice and quality like a 2017 Nissan or a Jaguar, something I could never afford. What I didn’t expect was a black limo that made me stop in my tracks and do a double take because what? A limo? A limo! I was about to ride in a limo! He helped me place my things in the back and strap them in as to not slide around. I was about to close the trunk myself when he did it for me. Then I went for the door handle to which a pale white hand grabbed it too, muttering a thanks and stepping in to the dimly lit place. The lights came on with the rumble of the engine and I remember feeling so out of place and like I would tarnish it all. I gazed around as lights changed color and I finally took a seat and buckled myself still. There were so many things I didn’t expect that day but this I might have expected the least: A soft and warm female voice.  
“Hello! You must be Lance! Allow me to introduce myself; I’m Allura Josephine Bradley Marks-Altea. Or just Allura. I’m pleased to meet and welcome you, Lance!” I think this is when I nearly screamed bloody murder, “Coran, you didn’t tell him I’d be waiting did you?”  
“It must’ve slipped my mind, Princess,”  
“I’m not a Princess Coran,” but she could’ve fooled me. She had long hair back then, it almost came down to her calves when it was curled and her eye, I still don’t know if they were purple or green or a trick of the light. She had these little pink markings under her eyes that I still think are scars but I don’t know from what but what really caught me was her skin because it was just as dark as mine. That same tan color I only saw on that island.  
“I guess you already know me then,” I gave a small chuckle  
“I’ve heard plenty about you from your mother and my father, I’ve never met anyone outside of my small family here and some friends who might as well be family but I am pleased to finally meet a blood relative,”  
“Me too, I’ve only ever been on that small island for the past seventeen years but- I’m still sad to leave my home but it’s amazing to finally meet more of my family,”  
“So I guess we should learn a bit more about each other? Yes?”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Maybe we just both answer the same question? And we can take turns, so I ask one then you ask and we keep going. Does that work?”  
“Uh, ladies first,”  
“Okay, ummm favorite sport? I have volleyball or soccer,”  
“Swimming, or volleyball. Favorite pastime? I like song writing,”  
“I like reading or singing. Favorite musical artists? You can start,”  
“Oh, um, I like Bex alot and um she likes to work with Shiro and they always come out with awesome songs,”  
“Definitely some of my favorites too, kinda easy to work with when you know them well enough,”  
“What?”  
“You said you write songs? Do you play anything?”  
“I mostly play guitar but I can do some piano and I’ll sing sometimes,”  
“I think we will get along great Lance. Now that you like Pidg- Bex and Shiro they’re having a small private concert at a club here in about two weeks time. Would you like to come with me and meet them?” I swear I just about died. I had just moved to this country alone, it’s still my first day there and then my cousin whom I’ve never met offers to take me to see and meet my favorite artists? I thought it was all a fever dream, one I didn’t want to end but that all couldn’t be real to a boy from Cuba. 

I remember when I saw my new home for the first time too. Everything was much larger and fancier than I had ever anticipated a country could be. But there I stood on a dirt path leading up to what Allura repeatedly called an estate, it was like if I could dream of a castle that house would be that castle. I kept walking with Allura leading a few paces ahead. I became so taken in by the colors, styles, and everything else I didn’t notice I made it to the front doors. It was my impulse to knock and wait but another hand, as tan as mine, swung the door open to reveal marble staircases, golden chandeliers, family portraits, waiting staff, awards and lion statues.  
“Lions?” I asked,  
“The center of the family crest, as well as lavender and vine wrapped iron swords,”  
“That’s specific,”  
“Truly,”  
“What are all these awards for? School clubs?”  
“Actually, they’re music awards. Best writer, longest placeholder, most albums sold, best lyrics, most catchy, it all goes on,”  
“But why are they here? Who won them?”  
“I did,”  
“How?”  
“I’m not formally known to the public as the daughter of Alfor and Eliza, or tenth in line for the throne. I’m known as Allura, a pop artist,”  
“So you’re famous?”  
“You could say, but not enough to elicit world fame just to Europe and North America,”  
“You were in the car so you wouldn’t draw attention,”  
‘Yeah,”  
“You’re famous. That’s how you know what it’s like to work with Bex and Shiro,”  
“That too,”  
“And how you were gonna get me to meet them,”  
“Okay, that’s enough of that! Your bags have already been brought upstairs. Mother and father are not home as of now probably had a meeting, so Coran can show you to your room. I suggest you rest and eat something, ask the staff for anything, and I’ll be in my room. Tomorrow I’ll be taking you shopping for a more fitting wardrobe so rest up! And welcome home, Lance!”  
All while she was spitting that out I was still trying to wrap my head around that she was famous and she just kept retreating up the stairs like I was venom. I thought some food would be good so I asked for a bowl of soup and Coran took me to my room, but before I got my soup I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hop e you enjoyed it! If you did leave a Kudos, bookmark, and/or comment to motivate me to write more. I also take requests like featured songs or where you think the story might go. Don't forget to show it to your friends and carry one!  
> xoxo Anyone


End file.
